A World so Small
by spoopers
Summary: The Ed's have gone their separate ways, Eddy working a casino, Edd a library, and Ed lives with Rolf, helping out around the farm. Kevin managed to get a scholarship for football, Nazz went to train self defense classes. But what happens, when Kevin shows up in the same area as Double D? And whats this? Edd has a cat? - M for future MxM action, KevEdd
1. Newcomer

Hey there! So this is my first FanFic ever, hopefully you enjoy it, I'll try to update this pretty frequently.  
Characters are not mine, and I don't claim ownership.  
Dont forget to review!

* * *

A day like any other had Edd breathing in the sweet smell of flowers as he walked passed the floral shop in the late morning. It was nearing lunch time, and he was on his way back to his apartment after a bit of shopping for himself, and his cat, Neil Catrick Harris. Sure, it was a strange name for a cat, but he loved the actor quite a bit. If anyone asked him his cats' name, he usually just told them Neil.

Approaching the apartment complex, he spied a rather large truck that had 'MOVERS' printed on the side of it, with a catchy slogan underneath. This piqued Edd's interest.

"A new tenant? Hm. Wonder who it could be in a place like this." Edd didn't have anything against the complex itself, but there have been a few issues he'd found here and there. One of them being a rather steep pet deposit, and maintenance taking their sweet time to fix things that were broken. Though he couldn't complain too much, it was the cheapest complex around, not to mention it was within a fair distance to everything he needed.

Edd eyed the truck as he ascended the stairs to the second floor landing, wanting to catch a glimpse of the new member of the building. Since he was doing this, he wasn't paying attention to what was going on in front of him, and collided with a very bulky man. Edd let out an 'eep' sound, an 'oof' coming from the other, barely holding onto the bags in his hands.

"Watch it!" a deep voice called. Assessing the man he just ran into, Edd saw he was one of the movers by the way he dressed; blue shirt with the company logo, and khaki pants. He bowed his head a little, and let him pass, before continuing down the rows of doors until he came upon his own, a mere 2 doors from the end. Taking one last peek outside, he ventured in, a little disheartened that he hadn't seen the new person. He scolded himself, even, for not paying attention to what room the mover was coming from, so that he may at least go over later with some sort of 'house-warming' gift. Upon entering, he took his shoes off so as to not track dirt into the rest of the house, and walked to the kitchen. Setting the bags on the counter, Edd clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, and listened for a jingle. It took a few times of doing this, before a cat sauntered into the area, stopping a time or two to stretch.

"So you were sleeping, huh? I've got something that'll wake you up," he said with a smile, retrieving a sealed bag from the ones he placed on the counter. Shaking it, he got Neil's attention, following him as he meowed over to his food dish. Edd poured in the right amount for him, and poured the rest of the food into a container in the corner of the kitchen labeled 'Cat Food'. He took out the rest of the groceries he had, and placed them in their respected area, milk in the fridge, rice, noodles, and canned goods in the pantry and bread on the counter, removing the peanut butter from the pantry and grape jelly from the fridge. He pulled a plate out of the cabinet closest to him, and a butter knife from the drawer next to the fridge. Since he worked at the library a few blocks away, his paycheck wasn't a large one, so he was mindful on what to spend; not to mention he was perfectly content with a simple lunch.

Grabbing his plate, he settled down in the single recliner chair he had in his living room, turned on the TV, and found the science channel. Edd was very smart, and liked to challenge himself with things on a daily basis, whether it was puzzles or math problems online, or watching the science channel to try and learn something new, he was always looking for a way to stimulate himself. As he watched and ate his lunch, Neil jumped up on his lap, curled up, and went back to sleep. Finishing his sandwich, Edd lazily stroked his fur, eyes growing heavy, until he eventually ended up falling asleep.

Some time later, a rapping persisted on his door. Edd twisted a bit in his sleep, not wanting to acknowledge the sound as it drug him out of his dream of being the smartest person in the world, and earning medals for all sorts of things. The knocking continued, and eventually he sat up, Neil jumping out of his lap and running off to his room.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he called out, "Just a minute please," and trudged over to the door, feet heavy with sleep. He was a very careful individual, who always assessed whoever was on the other side of the door through the peep hole, before letting them in. When he put his eye up to see who it was, he backed away confused. Going back, he looked again, still, to find no one there. Opening the door and wearily poking his head out, he looked around, only to be startled by a throaty 'ahem'. Edd gulped, and slowly began turning his head in the opposite direction, to the person behind the door.

"K-K-Kevin?" His disbelief was apparent in his voice, as it rose in pitch through the boys' name, eyes wide, hands lightly trembling on the door. There he stood, Edd's childhood bully, in a hoodie, dark jeans, and boots, and his signature red hat still in its place, like he'd never taken it off a day in his life. _Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear._

Kevin's voice reverberated through him when he spoke, causing him to jump a bit. "Double Dork? No way." He sounded just as astonished as Edd felt. Was he the new tenant moving in? He had to be, there's no way Edd wouldn't have seen him had he been here already. He knew everyone in the complex, and knew that Kevin was definitely not one of them; at least, not until now. Now what was he going to do, now that Kevin was back in his life?


	2. Catching Up

Thanks Yuna, hf1998, and guest for the reviews on the last chapter, as well as the faves and follows! I also apologize that I haven't updated the chapter for quite some time now. I go to college, and being in my 2nd year, its getting hectic. I'll try posting a bit more frequently!

Though Edd was always polite, at the moment he was a bit too mortified to be courteous to invite him in. After high school, everyone basically went their separate ways. The Ed's didn't hang out as much as they used to, each pursuing their own path based on what they were good in. Ed stayed with Rolf, helping tend to the farm and causing chaos for the chickens, Eddy was a bouncer at a Casino about 45 minutes from Peach Creek, and Edd had taken up being a librarian at the local library. They still kept in touch, and visited each other frequently, the best option being to just visit Ed and Rolf back at the culdesac. Edd never questioned what happened to Nazz, Kevin, the Kankers, any of them; he didn't really care to try, since they weren't as close to him as the other Ed's were.

A throaty cough brought him back to the present, where a confused Kevin was looking at Double D. It was only then that he realized he must have been staring at him, making the other uncomfortable. Apologizing, Edd wanted to make sure his assumption was correct in that Kevin was indeed the new tenant that was moving in down the hall.

"A-are you b-by any chance..." he hesitated, eyes darting to the row of doors, then back to Kevin.

"Moving here? Yeah. Parent's kicked me out, told me I was too old to live with them. Called me lazy, the asses." The explanation didn't hold any real venom towards his parents, but Kevin did wish they hadn't done it so harshly.

"Language, Kevin." His hand darted to his mouth, unable to stop the word vomit of an old habit. "S-sorry, still a h-habit of mine." Kevin gave a slight nod and brushed the comment about his foul mouth off, not being affected by it. "Oh, I do apologize Kevin. Would you like to come in?" Edd wasn't sure about letting him in just yet, but he realized by not offering, he wasn't being a very polite and gracious host; even if the visitor was someone he didn't ever get along with.

"Nah, I still gotta finish unpacking and head off to work. Maybe later. See ya, dork." Kevin gave a lopsided smirk, and added mockingly as he walked away, "Sorry, old habits die hard." Edd gaped at the use of the old 'nickname', though wasn't the least bit surprised hearing him say it.

He feigned closing the door, hoping he'd be able to see the number on the others door from where he was, or at least get a general idea where it was in relation to the others. He couldn't make out the number, but noted that his door was closer to the start of the stairs than it was to the middle. Proud of his sleuthing, Edd closed his door properly, and wandered back into his abode. "Neil, I have something you may want to know". He opened the window in the living room before he heard the sound of something falling over. Confused, he headed toward the sound located in his bedroom, only to find Neil sitting on the bed, looking from Edd to the dresser, and back again.

"Really?" was all he said as he picked up the, thankfully, unbroken lamp. "You don't even look the least bit sorry." He wasn't sure if Neil understood him, but he talked to him anyways; living by yourself without another human interaction could be quite lonely. Neil mewed in response, jumping down and intertwining himself around Edds' legs. "Troublemaker." Taking the cat back into the living room, he sat in his recliner, looking right at Neil. "Neil Catrick Harris, my old bully has just returned before my very eyes." Edd's stare was intense, but Neil's didn't waver from his neutral expression. "This is serious! We're likely to run into each other on a regular basis. He could still bully me! I didn't grow much in the way of muscle mass, you know." Still no reaction. "Neil. What if he doesn't like cats? What if he doesn't like your name?" After saying that, Neil began struggling in his hands. Scratching Edd's hand had been the only way to get himself free, and when he managed that, he took off right for the window.

"Neil no!" Edd stumbled out of his chair, unable to get to the window in time to close it. He did manage to get there just in time to see him jumping out of a pile of trash bags that softened his landing from the second floor fall. Forgetting about his scratched hand, Edd grabbed his keys and left his apartment, being sure to lock it behind him. Dashing down the stairs to the back of the building, he found Neil was nowhere in sight. "Neil! Neil!" He called, and began wandering around the area in hopes of finding his now lost cat.

Back at the apartments

As Kevin unloaded his boxes, he'd pile them up out in front of his door to make taking them out to the dump easier. The job was made easier by simply leaving the door open for easy access. A little bit into his unpacking he heard the distinct sound of rapid pitter patter in the hallway. _Run Forest, run._ Smirking over the comical genius of repeating the movie line, he hadn't heard the jingling sound of a certain cat entering his apartment. Neil strode right in undetected, going about the place as though he suddenly owned it. Wandering to a room off to the right, Neil climbed the bed, making himself comfortable for another cat nap.


End file.
